Remember When?
by BudderedToast
Summary: Just a sonamy story that popped into my head. Inspired by Mary's Song: Taylor Swift


I've decided to make another story! This one will be a one-shot, and it will be very long, so grab the popcorn! XD. It's inspired by Mary's Song: Taylor Swift. Let's get this wheel rolling!

Title: Remember when?

Category: Sonamy

"Ready or not, here I come!" A nine-year-old blue hedgehog with spikes protruding from the back of his head, wearing overalls and a striped shirt called. He was outside in his back yard, which contained a mini playground with a slide and a pink and blue bike parked against the side. The little boy was Sonic the hedgehog, a speedy little devil with a white smile.

A little giggle came from an overturned bucket near the playground. Sonic smirked.

"Oh, she can never be under the bucket… I guess she went home." He knew his best friend hated being left alone, and she would come out in three…two-

"Wait Sonic!" screeched a pink hedgehog with a red headband and her hair curled in like an echidna's. The little girl was wearing a hot pink dress with white leggings and tennis shoes. The girl was Amy Rose, a pretty little thing with emerald green eyes.

"You know I'd never leave you, Ames." Said the blue boy, running and hugging her, her tears soaking his shirt. Her behavior was expected, since she was only seven years old.

"You know I hate to be alone, why did you say that?" asked the pink girl.

"You now I didn't mean it." He grinned at her.

"Look at them." Said a red hedgehog with a smile on his face. This was Amy's father, clad in a pair of blue jeans and a blue t-shirt. He was looking out the window from the kitchen.

"Don't you wonder how they will be when they get older? They'd be perfect for each other." Said a blue hedgehog looking similar to sonic, but a slightly lighter color, also wearing blue jeans and a green shirt. This was Sonic's daddy.

"I agree with you, frank." Both dads chuckled.

"Can one of you tell the kids it's dinnertime?" Yelled a pink hedgehog looking like Amy. Obviously, This was Amy's mom. "I swear, they talk about the same thing everytime we come over." She muttered to a blue hedgehog with a light blue dress and white pearls strung around her neck.

The woman chuckled. "Tell me about it." She rolled her eyes. They then heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen.

"Dinner!" shouted the two kids, gleaming smiles on their faces.

"Hold your horses, my darling Sonic." Said the blue woman. She handed him a plate that had a chilidog on it. Sonic's eyes gleamed like stars. He grabbed the plate and ran out in two seconds.

"Here Amy, go join Sonic." Amy's mother handed her a plate and Amy ran outside to join the blue boy. His mother sighed.

"If you really think about it, they might be together when they get older." She leaned on the counter, imagining.

"Well all we can do is hope," Amy's mom said as she and Sonic's mom grabbed two plates. "But right now, let's eat!"

* * *

><p>Nine years later…<p>

Sonic was running through the streets, but this wasn't the little boy you thought of. He, being eighteen, had grown much since the last time we've seen him, he even looked stronger. He wore blue jeans and a t-shirt, which flapped behind him as he ran. He saw the place he was traveling to, which was a fast-food restaurant by the name of Sloppy Joes. He made his way to an outside table where Amy was sitting. She had grown just as sonic had, but was two years younger than him. She wore a pink sleeveless shirt and blue jeans. She still wore the headband, though.

"Sonic!" yelled Amy, waving. "Over here!"

He heard her and ran over and sat at the table. He smiled, but she didn't know why.

"How are you today?" asked Sonic, smiling.

"Good. How was your run?" Amy asked.

"You know how much I love my runs." He rolled his eyes.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. You tell me." She giggled.

"Can I tell me something I love more than my runs?" He was so close to telling her now.

"Chili dogs?" She guessed.

"No, but I do love chili dogs."

"I'm stumped. What?" she asked, her eyes shining.

"Come with me and I'll tell you." He got up and held his hand out for her to take. She grabbed it and they ran to the forest.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"The creek bed. Remember?" he winked at her.

"Oh, now I do." She blushed for being stupid.

"I need to tell you something." He guided her to a large, smooth rock. He sat down and she did the same.

"Remember when we were little, and our dads would talk about us falling in love?" He asked, looking in her eyes. She nodded.

"I think it's happening, Ames." He leaned in and kissed her, she bewildered at first, but then kissed him back. After a minute, they pulled back, eyes shining.

"I love you, Amy." He said, blushing and smiling.

"I love you, too, Sonic." She said, looking at the ground, her cheeks red as roses. She looked up again, smiling.

"I'm glad you know now, I've been keeping it bottled up." He laughed.

"I remember when I dared you to kiss me, but I ran when you tried! You knew I was kidding." Amy giggled. They sat on that rock and thought about memories they had about each other.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two months later….<strong>_

"I'm already in my house!" Screamed Amy, slamming the door.

"What happened honey?" asked her mom, putting a hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off.

"I was asking one of my boy classmates a question, and Sonic thought I was cheating on him." She huffed.

"Oh my!" whispered her mom.

"I'm going to my room…" she muttered, stomping up the stairs. She fell facedown on the

bed, crying herself to sleep, but woke up at 6:30 in the morning by a steady _tap, tap, tap_ on her window.

"What the crap?" she whispered, going to the window and opening it, showing a blue hedgehog with a shirt full of little rocks, dropping them when she opened the window.

"Amy, I'm sorry!" he yelled. "I stayed out here all night, too, to prove it to you!"

"Sonic…" she murmured, propping her elbow on the windowsill, smiling.

"Amy, don't tell me no, please!" her looked up at her with his green orbs of his.

"Ok, I'll take you back, now get out of the cold!" she said, laughing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>four years later….<strong>_

"Stop it!" giggled Amy, who was scooting away from Sonic, who was trying to kiss her neck.

"Okay, okay…" he murmured, but he kissed her cheek and she blushed, making him grin.

"I love you." She said, hugging him.

"I always love you too, that's why I have something for you…" he got down on one knee. Her hands went to her mouth, and she cried when he asked her to marry him, saying yes and holding him like there was no tomorrow.

Four months later, she walked down the aisle and they said their vows, kissing at the end and had a big reception. They rode away in a limozine and had twins nine months later; both were purple hedgehogs looking like Amy. One was named Rose and the other June. They both grew older and left the house at eighteen.

Amy and Sonic grew old together, and died together, but they always talked about that day when they admitted their feelings for each other, holding each other while they stared into the sunset…

* * *

><p>Okay, I know the ending was rushed, but please don't flame!<p>

I'd appreciate it if you did. :)


End file.
